The Fight Within
by People are so petty and tiny
Summary: Someone else was there the day Clint and the rest got possessed by Loki and he didn't take to kindly to being possessed. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG DRACULA OR AVENGERS (though the plot twists and shtick are mine)
1. Smurfed

**A/N: Hey, well I'm trying my hand at my first cross-over, not sure how long it's going to be and sorry about mistakes and such. Please let me know what you think and if you want me to carry it on :)**

I didn't know what I was doing there that day, why I'd chosen that day to go check out Clint's work place, why? Well for some reason my best friend had dragged me there, he'd practically been jumping and bouncing around like on over excited puppy when he'd shown me. Then of course everything went to hell. And it was also a good job Fury had no idea who and what I was, a very good job.

"Vlaaaaadddyyy!" Clint's voice whined from the front door, I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. The idiot had interrupted my shower, and repeatedly banged on the door to get me to hurry up. I wasn't even fucking late, I was early in fact.

I stalked down the stairs in the less extravagant vampire leathers I had, I needed to at least look formal, and I was not wearing a suit to some science place.

"What Clint?" I sighed tiredly, after dealing with birdbrain for a couple of days you really do get suicidal.

"We gotta go!" He whined again, stupid fucking birdbrain.

"Look Clint, we have plenty of time." Clint went to interrupt "Right fine, if I don't get something to drink then you're gonna be on the menu." Clint gulped "Got it?" I talked in the way a parent would talk to a whiney 'I want I want' 5 year old.

I stalked off to the kitchen and a few moments later came back carrying a bottle filled with a red liquid.

"Come on then," I said, expecting what came next.

"Whoop yeah! Vents, I'm coming baby! Cawcaw motherfucker!" Stupid fucking birdbrain.

"No, we're not going in the vents, don't you remember what happened last time?" I asked incredulous, Clint could be so thick.

"Kay, fine but we go in my car. I am so not flying again; I was green for weeks."

"Well you shouldn't have hung your head out the side instead of tucking it in, birdbrain."

"Well you shouldn't have, freaked in the vents and brought them all down then, batbreath."

I growled, and my eyes started glowing...

"Fuck, let's get to the car Vlad." I smiled behind Clint's back; it was great when the archer shut up.

* * *

"Agent Barton," The security guy checked, well at least I thought he was a security guy "And this is?" He trailed off in a lazy assed tone which got on my nerves.

"He's with me, Fury wanted to meet him." Clint was such a good liar, as far as I knew Fury didn't know anything about me. I hoped anyway, that dude would either want me on the team or want to kill me, not that there were many chances of that happening.

"But-" The guy started, Clint gave him a look I had dubbed as a Hawkeye look, and the guy shut it.

"Come on in." Clint said, I smiled, he remembered.

We both started walking down the corridor towards wherever it was Clint worked. I walked silently next to Clint, taking a sip every now and then from the ordinary looking bottle with the red stuff in it.

"Aren't you worried that they'll find out what that is?" Clint hissed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Chill it Barton, it's Soy-blood, dumbass. You know I don't drink the real stuff; they'd never be able to tell what this was anyway. To them this looks like any red drink you could get." I said quietly, really Clint had such little faith in me.

"Not to me."

"Well you're a retard anyway so, yeah." I finished defensively.

We continued walking quietly, geez it was getting a bit awkward.

"So, what am I doing?" I questioned.

"I could do with another pair of eyes on this one; you'll be up in the nest with me." Clint supplied.

"It'd better not be that kind of nest..."

"Quit it Vlad, you're almost as bad as Nat." He sighed and carried on "You have good eye sight, nearly as good as mine," I snorted "and even better night vision. So I could use you on my team, alright?"

"As long as I don't have to share the nest with you..." Hey, it was fun to wind Clint up.

"Vlad!" He hissed warningly, perhaps it would be wise for me to shut up; I didn't need SHEILD knowing who and what I was.

* * *

We walked into a lab type place, side by side, so this was where he worked. I noticed the blue glow coming from the far end of the room, I shrunk back hissing. I didn't like that thing, at all and I'm pretty sure Clint agreed. Judging by the way he'd angled himself away from it. I followed as Clint strutted over to a middle aged guy wearing a checked shirt and a pair of officey/formal looking trousers. Clint had a quiet chat with him before turning to me.

"Dr. Eric Selvig, meet Vlad Count." We'd decided to use Count so people wouldn't make a connection with Dracula "Vlad, meet Eric Selvig."

I stepped forward and smiled at the Doctor holding out my hand to shake, he thankfully didn't seem to notice the cold of my skin, since he smiled and slowly let go of my hand.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Selvig."

"Please call me Eric, it's nice to meet you also Mr Count. If I may ask what is it that you're doing here?" He really did seem like a nice guy, if a bit formal.

"Alright then Eric, only if you call me Vlad." He smiled and nodded "Well birdbrain here, asked me to be another pair of eyes for him, I have really good eyesight, better than his."

"No you don't!" Clint interjected.

"Yes I do."

"N-"

"Nah-uh!" I stopped him and Clint looked put out.

"Thank God someone can get him to shut up, no one around here can. Fury only can if he's seriously pissed off. Oh, Coulson can though; every Agent in SHEILD is shit scared of him." Selvig really did seem relieved.

"Believe me; we're scared of him for a good reason. Even Nat's scared of him, when he gets like that." Clint shuddered and grimaced, I laughed as I watched the archer relive obviously painful memories. Note to self, don't piss off this Coulson guy.

"Right, anyway." Clint shook his head and brought himself out of it and then he stood up straight again. "See ya Doctor, we'll be heading to the nest now, keeping n eye out, call if you want anything." Clint said before sauntering off to a rope hanging from the ceiling.

"I hope it's not that kind of nest..." Selvig trailed off.

"Believe me, it'll be him hurt not me." Selvig looked surprised at my conviction for being able to hurt the Hawk "See you Eric." I said and walked off to the same rope and watched as Clint got off at his 'nest'. I sighed and started climbing, unaware of the scrutinizing gazes below, and some women gathered together and watched my ass in awe.

I climbed up easily it wasn't hard; being a vampire and all, super strength among other things. But I couldn't use the rest, but the strength wouldn't show. I got off at the same level as Clint and sighed, so this was his nest. It had some cushions and even a blanket, as well as some pictures. There were a few of a redheaded woman I assumed was Natasha Romanoff and some of some people I had no clue who they were. There was another surprise though; birdbrain had managed to get a picture of me. Yes I know, no reflection blah blah blah, but digital cameras are capable of taking a picture of us. Though I wished they weren't, he'd taken one of me laughing with soy blood around my mouth, thanks Clint. I so wanted to see that.

"If you don't want to be in the nest then you don't get a cushion." I stared at him, I mean that was pathetic "Believe you me; your ass will get numb and cold without one."

"I'm so not going to curl up with you in your nest." I said and stalked over to the other side, as far away from Clint's nest as possible. Leaving an indifferent Clint, who sank down on his cushions and watched the place below him.

* * *

After a few hours my butt was seriously cold and numb even for a vampire. And watching the scientists hustle around below, with nothing happening except for a growing unease about whatever was causing the blue glow. My ass was cold, I wanted a cushion. Time to beg Clint.

I crawled quietly over to the edge of Clint's nest and began to whine.

"Cliiiiiinnnntttt?"

"What?" was the terse reply I got.

"Cliiiiiiinnnnttttyyyyy?"

"Yes?"

"Cwwwiiiinnnntttt?" I said in a babyish way and put on the puppy dog eyes, he said that when Nat did it he folded, well I might as well try it.

"Yes Vlad?" He said looking over at me, big mistake. He froze and stared at me, before sighing and patting the cushion next to him. I grinned and sped over to sit on the cushion and latch on Clint's arm.

"Thanks, Clinty."

"Welcome," I smiled "Now shut it and concentrate." I frowned, he wasn't all that much fun at work, so I became serious and let go of his arm before leaning and watching again.

* * *

I watched as people bustled around and cursed the blue thing that was apparently behaving, and it shouldn't have been. I watched as Clint launched himself down the rope and stopped to talk to a badass looking black dude at the bottom; Clint talked to him then motioned for me to come down. I sighed and got up from my comfy position on the cushion and slid down the rope, jumping before I hit the floor.

"Director Fury, Vlad Count. He's been my extra pair of eyes today." Clint said determinedly, he was actually nervous, I could see it in the way his eyes flitted from place to place not staying in one place for longer than a few seconds.

I watched as Fury looked me up and down, scrutinizing me. I didn't need to scrutinize him; I'd taken it in from the first glance. Lost eye in an action that was necessary, in charge, open minded, one of the few people who had any influence of Clint (that was one of the most important things). He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when the blue thing started a stream of blue stuff towards the end of the room and a figure appeared.

I hissed and stood next to Clint and Fury as this continued and the figure became even more distinct. It was crouched and hunched over with materials billowing around it. The blue stream stopped.

It was a guy perhaps late twenties, or on the outside anyway, who knew how old he really was. He had black hair and red circles under blue eyes, what was wrong with him? He clutched a staff that glowed blue inside to it, Fury spoke. He said something about putting the spear down. Now that just pissed the guy off. He shouted and made some strange movements before a jet of blue stuff (energy?) came shooting at me, Barton and Fury. I growled and grabbed Clint and Fury and threw us out of the way just before it exploded on the equipment where we'd just been. Close call.

We stayed down, me watching as the crazed dude took out people left and right, with the spear, with the energy and with small dagger like things. He took out many, the soldiers with the spear and daggers and the unarmed scientists by blowing everything up. Clint watched as well and kept growling at me to let him go, needless to say I didn't.

Fury didn't even move, he stared at me, obviously wondering where I got my strength from.

Until the guy stopped to draw breath then I got up letting Clint leap up and draw his gun and knife and head for the man's throat while the director stood and glared. I followed Clint as he made for the guy's jugular, I grinned as I watched the blood pulse through the guy's neck. I licked my lips, I might not drink human blood but, one this guy wasn't human and two he's evil so there's an exception I'd say.

I growled as the guy disabled Clint and I went to charge only for him to slam his spear into Clint's chest and watched as Clint struggled but was overcome by the blue. He immediately changed sides, he'd been possessed, great.

I looked back to make sure that Fury was behind me and hopefully out of harms way, I watched as the scientists that weren't dead huddled together and groaned. Checking again to make sure the director was behind me I ran.

I ran over to the guy and just as he'd finished possessing another guy I leapt into the air over broken and sparking machinery. I prepared myself to land on his back and get his neck from there. It didn't go according to plan.

The guy spun around and jabbed me with the spear right in the chest. I immediately dropped to the ground and fought the war going on inside my head. Blue swept over my vision and mind as it tried to take over, still I fought. I wasn't going to lose to the smurf.

As I fought the guy and the director started talking and he possessed Eric, I barley noticed this as the blue raced through my veins, clouding my vision and numbing all senses. It was a boiling rush raging through my ice cold system. It hurt, it hurt like I'd eaten garlic (not that I'd ever tried it, but I can guess).

It took all my power to beat it, I had to call the flames that came with being the chosen one, but I managed to beat it back thoroughly and expel it from my system, flames won.

I growled and snarled as I stood, aware of both Loki (I heard the guy's name from Selvig) and the director staring at me. The blue drained from my eyes, then went to their normal blue before going pitch black. I snarled and bared my fangs at him, the pearly white and lethal appendages glowing in the light of the room. Loki seemed to cower slightly in fear of me, I called my flames forward and they glowed in each hand as fury overwhelmed me. He'd taken my friend from me and another few good men, I wasn't happy.

I didn't even care that Fury was seeing all this, I couldn't care less, I wanted vengeance and I wanted my friend back. The one who didn't judge me for what I am the one who cared and I wanted my Clint back.

I launched the two fireballs at Loki and watched in satisfaction as they hit their target. I laughed as I watched him dance and squeal trying to out the flames that had caught his clothes and some hair to. I hoped he got burned.

My fun was soon over as he managed to out them and then he sent the blue blast at me, I laughed manically as I flew through the air, landing perched on Clint's nest level. I saw Clint shoot Fury as they left and I pelted them with fireballs, though I don't know if they hit their mark.

After they left I ran and grabbed the pictures from his nest and jumped down from the level right next to Fury as he finished talking to another Agent and pulling the bullet from his chest. He looked up at me and seemed slightly scared and wary. I smiled and grabbed his arm, hoisting him up easily.

"We need to get out of here, it's gonna blow." Fury hacked out.

"I know, hold on tight and don't look down." I said and waited for him to comply before flying out of the wretched place and up to the chopper Fury had waiting for him. We landed in the chopper and I hauled Fury to a seat before standing at the side ready to launch fire at that bastard if I needed to. No point in hiding my abilities now.

**Thanks guys :D**


	2. Proposition

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! It would have been great if I could have replied to them to say thanks but, since I couldn't... THANK YOU! Anyhow, there's a poll on my profile to determine who Vlad's paired with. If you could answer the poll or tell me in a review or something then that would be awesome! It would preferably be an Avenger (or perhaps Hill or Coulson) but please let me know! Thank you, and without further ado, here it is! :D**

I stood growling as I watched the blue bastard get away from the collapsing tunnel, unfortunately the Agent behind wasn't so lucky, I'd have to get them later. The chopper followed the truck with the smurf on it, he sat on the back smirking, and God I wanted to wipe that smirk from his face so badly. Permanently if possible, with a great amount of pain on his part, it would be fun... for me and my sadistic self.

The truck zoomed and bumped across the terrain, nearly unseating smurf a couple of times. Key word being nearly... dammit. I ignored the other Agents in the chopper, including Fury; I didn't see the way his eyes flashed as he stared at my back the cogs and gears turning in his head as he thought. I stood to one side of the choppers open side while an Agent with blond hair and blue eyes stood to attention at the other, he looked and seemed like a formidable Agent, don't cross him.

I grinned and laughed a snarl, showing my fangs for the world to see, though only the Agent on the other side noticed. He didn't even shift. My pitch black eyes glowed in the dim light as I watched and aimed in glee, and called the flames forward. Fireball after fireball left my palms as I aimed at the smurf and the truck, grinning each time I grazed it or was really close and frowned and became even more determined than before, if it missed completely.

I charged up a super fireball that glowed electric blue and orange/red as I noticed Loki charge up the blue thing. I let the superball go when he let the energy go. I heard the gasps of awe and slight fear behind me as the Agents caught sight of the superball. Then it all went to hell when the energy hit, damn the smurf!

I managed to focus enough to see that the superball had hit its mark and the truck was jerking away with a burning roof, just out of smurf's way. Crap. I just hoped it didn't hurt Clint. I grinned before realising that the chopper was almost in pieces and on fire and falling, the humans probably wouldn't survive the fall and well if they did it'd all blow up and I might end up losing it over the blood. I thought and came up with a conclusion, time to show the vampire strength.

I looked back at the Agents before I jumped, in the spilt second I saw they're fear and Fury's fury (I found that kinda funny) not to mention blond guy's seeming impatience for impact and the world to end. I jumped, they screamed and blond guy made a move to grab me and shouted and I grinned at him. As I fell I mock saluted him and then waited a bit before flying, god it felt great to be in the air, even in situations as dire as this.

I flew up to the bottom of the chopper and grabbed it, managing to slow it down as I used my strength and flew at the same time. It was great to see the gaping faces of the normally stoic Agents, even Fury and blond guy were gaping. I laughed, slightly manic as I flew on an adrenalin high, flying and using super strength to do good. The best kind of adrenalin high.

I easily brought the chopper gently down to earth and watched as the truck and the smurf got away, even if it was on fire. I chuckled as I watched some of the Agents kneel and kiss the ground, geez it wasn't that bad surely? I made it much better than it would have been. The Agents stood and watched the chopper burn and the burning truck get away, Fury and the blond guy stood from their seats on the ground and stalked towards me. Great a lecture of some kind, should I get away? Nah, hear them out, I can just laugh later.

"We'd like to offer you o proposition." Fury said, well I wasn't expecting that, I widened my eyes and raised my eyebrows.

"What is this proposition?"

"To be a part of the Avengers," Blond guy deadpanned. Wow, so they want me to join the team Barton was assigned to?

"Is this the team Clint's on?" Fury looked surprised, he really shouldn't have been, Clint didn't have all that much respect for rules, even from SHIELD.

"Yes it is." Blond guy replied, he received a confused look from Fury though.

"Are you going after Loki?" If I was gonna join then I at least wanted to be able to get Clint back and take down the smurf.

"Yes we are, are you in?"

"Yeah, I'm in. If you don't mind me asking why, and who are you?" Gotta make sure they don't think I sparkle...

"Well we could do with a vampire on the team, especially the chosen one." Oh, for fuck sake even here and now I can't get away from the chosen one. "And I'm Agent Phil Coulson." He stuck his hand out for me to shake, I took it nervously this was the guy Clint was scared of...

"Vladimir Cou-" I stopped at the look on his face "Vladimir Dracula." I said in my native accent, it was fun seeing people shiver as the accent reached them.

"Where and when?" I asked.

* * *

I flew home to the little house I called my own; I could have lived in more grandeur considering the Chosen One title and the Dracula account. But what was the point? I'd most likely have to move after a few years, can't have anyone noticing that I didn't age. As I walked in I noticed something off about the place, the door was locked but the window beside it was ajar and the place just seemed ruffled. Like someone had been there but had only just ghosted through, but well I'm a vampire and I pride myself on my sense of smell and such.

I took a deep breath and let the scents brush through, blood. Fresh, pumping through a human body and here, they'd better not piss me off to much. I might loose it, it did smell irresistibly tempting. You never know, it could happen. Only a small relapse.

I followed the sent into the kitchen only for it to get slightly familiar. I let my fangs down but hid them behind my lips; just in case (I couldn't be assed with having mind-wipe someone). I rounded the corner only to find a SHIELD Agent trying to break into my stash of soy-blood. I cleared my throat.

The female Agent spun around and glared at me, her bright blue eyes glowing with red circles underneath them. Great a Loki possessed female.

I drew in the scents again, only to groan.

Great a female Agent possessed by Loki, and on her period. Females tended to get bitchy anyway, never mind about one possessed by the silver –tongued bastard and on her period. Great, super bitch fight coming up; I'd probably end up scratched. But it needed to be quick; Agent Hill was going to pick me up in about an hour (it had taken me a few days to get back, with all the mess and vampire senses I'd stayed behind to help rescue people and such). This place needed to look like it had never been lived in, when I left.

The Agent glared at me and settled in a defensive crouch with a knife in one hand and a pistol in the other. Why hadn't she tried to shoot already? Oh yeah, Loki probably raided Clint's mind neither of those weapons would do anything to me. I watched as the Agent lunged forward and I grinned stepping aside before noticing that the knife gleamed _silver_. Shit. A silver knife, and so that meant that there had to be something up with the gun. Fuck. Great.

"DO YOU HAVE NO ORIGINALITY?" I shouted, I hoped Loki could hear somehow. I mean come on silver bullets. One just missed my shoulder. That Agent bitch is going down. I lunged forward and grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her head back against the wall. It should recalibrate her. Fuck, ouch big, big mistake. The Agent slid down the wall and slumped unconscious against the wall. I groaned before speeding to the bathroom and jumping in the shower with my clothes on and I ripped the knife out of my stomach coughing at the burning smell and the blood leaking from the wound (I was the only vampire who could bleed a part of all this chosen one nonsense). This blood wasn't the type that attracted vampires, it more like repelled them. It was gross enough to me I can't imagine what it would be like for other vampires. Though one bonus was that it only came when I was hurt with a weapon capable of damaging a vampire, it would repel them if I was ever injured. And I was immensely glad that it wasn't able to be smelt when it was inside me 'cause then I'd be mega popular. Not.

I winced and waited for the wound to heal, before I whipped around in the shower, ducking to the ground. But I wasn't quick enough, which is seriously weird for a vampire never mind about the chosen one. But silver slows us all down if it doesn't kill you immediately. I doubled over and shouted in pain, the bitch had shot me, with a silver bullet an- AW FUCK! The thing had garlic paste in it, really, really strong garlic paste.

I groaned before speeding out of the shower and grabbing the woman, I obviously hadn't hit her hard enough in the head. Well that could be sorted. I shoved her only to double over as pain fled to my chest as garlic started to spread and burn and bleed. Fuckeration. Biting my lip to ignore the pain I grabbed her again and this time positively rammed her head into the wall. She went limp in my grip and I dropped her grunting. Garlic and sliver in one go, fan-fucking-tastic!

I heard a bang and something crashing to the floor, before light footsteps ran up the stairs. I tensed before realising that the scent was one I'd smelt on Clint a few times. So Hill mustn't have been able to make it then.

Grimacing and groaning I stumbled my way over to the wall by the door, as the footsteps got closer to the bathroom door.

"Miss Romanoff," I called out "I could do with a little help in here, if you don't mind." I managed to grit the last bit out before muffling a groan of pain and slamming my head against the wall as another wave of garlic burned through my insides. I held my breath making sure not to breathe in case I lost it when I smelled blood, being weak and all, it would be just what I needed to heal. So breathing was off the menu.

I stumbled and crumpled to the floor as the burning and bleeding increased, and nearly smashed my head on the sink, but a pair of delicate hands grabbed my head and moved it out of that collision path. Just in time.

"Thank you," I gritted out to the redhead as I forced myself to stay conscious and not black out.

"What do you need?" She said urgently, no hint of her Russian accent.

"Bullet... in chest... out... I can't... touch... silver... filled with garlic... SHIT!" I shouted the last bit after I'd ground the rest out and then blacked out.


	3. Mr Cuddles III

**Ok guys, chapter 3! This is quite a short one and not a lot really happens it's more of a filler, but I wanted the next bit to be in a separate chapter and I wanted to give you guys another chapter asap. Thank you for the reviews! 5! I'm amazed it's attracted so much attention to be honest. And a huge thank you to 'N' whoever you are, for reviewing! And another huge thank you to team-dragon-lover for reviewing and adding me and this story to their favourite's list. THANKS! :) **

I woke up groaning, my eyesight blurry and messed up, but I was alive. Wait... what happened? Wow, that's a lot of mess in my bathroom, lots of cleaning, urgh! It looked like a zombie apocalypse crossed with a bomb had hit this place.

The female Agent was still slumped in the corner and to my right was a curled up half asleep redheaded Russian. But no, that wasn't the worst. All around me and on me was blood, my blood. The stuff fucking stank. Not to mention the garlic paste all over the floor and the dust. Oh my god, there was so much dust. It was like a cleaner's worst nightmare.

The sink was smashed a bit, so there was porcelain (or whatever that crap is) all over the place, and bits of silver, shards of the knife and some bullets around on the floor. And a destroyed gun over next to Natasha, who was starting to twitch.

Her amazing red hair had all dust and blood in it, as soon as this place was sorted, she'd have to get in the shower. Actually come to think of it I seriously needed to get in the shower. Let's just say that no vampires would make their way over here. It was repulsive.

I slowly sat up and grimaced, the thing still fucking hurt. Gently I poked the wound (not that there was really a wound anymore) it wasn't too bad, but it was damn well sore.

I grunted and grimaced as I slowly rose to my feet, intent on checking that the female Agent and Natasha and then starting on the cleaning and packing. I took a step forward only to stumble and flail before crashing to the floor with a bang and a yelp.

My fall had woken Natasha who leapt up from her curled up position on the floor, to a defensive position in the middle of the bomb site with a knife in one hand and gun in the other. Her head whipped back and forth and her eyes flashed as she looked for any danger. Only to calm slightly when she noticed me sat on the floor dazed, as I recovered from the shock of falling. Vampires never fell; we were too graceful, powerful and could fly for a few reasons. So it was always a shock when one did.

"Vladimir Dracula," she said in a pretty good imitation of my native tongue "You really shouldn't try and move yet. You need to adjust to things again."

"Natasha Romanoff," I said in what I thought was a pretty good imitation of her native tongue "Thank you, thank you for saving me. How did you do it?"

"You're welcome. And it was pretty easy, though I did have to use the silver knife to get the bullet out. I didn't know vampires bled?" she left the question hanging.

"They don't, I'm a special case."

"Right, you should be able to get up now." She said and reached a hand down to help me up; I took it and with surprising strength pulled me up. I grinned and looked at all the mess around the place; there was a lot to be done.

"I'll get the bathroom clean, and then you can have a shower if you want and I'll pack my stuff up. Make it look like this place hasn't been lived in for a long time." I moved to speed and grab cleaning crap before a pair of hands grabbed my arm and made me stay.

"I'll help. You're not doing it all on your own while I sit like some useless fat Jammy Dodger."

"Ok fine, if you could help me clean this room, oh and sort out that Agent. And you've been around Clint way to much, Miss Romanoff. He has an obsession with Jammy Dodgers... always had them with him, so annoying."

"Please, I feel like we have some friendship through Clint, call me Natasha, he never shut up about you." She smiled, wow she was gorgeous... whoa Vladimir, behave... I growled to myself... in my head.

"Ok then, Natasha, please call me Vlad and Clint couldn't stop himself from yapping about you all the time." I smiled at her "Oh which reminds me," I reached into an inner pocket of my jacket and pulled out the folded up photos and handed them to her. "There are some of you in there, they were in his den." She smiled and looked at the photos, only to start frowning then growling.

"I'm going to kill him myself when I find the bastard."

Ok... she probably wasn't very impressed with the pics, she folded them away and then we got to work.

* * *

I growled at Natasha who was trying to get me to throw it away, he couldn't be thrown away! I wouldn't let it happen.

"Mr Cuddles III can't be thrown away! He's not going anywhere! No." I said defiantly glaring at Natasha, we were basically done, bathroom sorted, both had showers (separately), and packed up the entire house. But then Mr Cuddles III had to mess it all up and fall out of my bag, and now she wanted me to get rid of him. NO.

"The 3rd?"

"Well, Mr Cuddles the first had an unfortunate accident and I lent Mr Cuddles the second the someone and never got him back. What have you got against him anyway?" I said before pulling the puppy dog face at her, she was gonna let me keep him, even if I had to hypnotize her.

"A vampire with a teddy bear?" She exclaimed and I winced and flinched, she noticed of course. "Vlad, what is it?"

"Nothing it's just that someone else said those exact words a long time ago, kinda bad memories there. And yes I know I'm a bit of a wimpire, but I DON'T CARE!" I emphasised with a pout and a childish stamp of the foot.

She grinned and then laughed before nodding.

"Ok, you can keep the teddy." YES VICTORY!

"It's Mr Cuddles to you." I snarked.

"Shut it Vlad and get the Agent." She said this as casually as if she'd asked me to pick up the bags.

I shrugged and picked up the still knocked out Agent on the floor and chucked her over my shoulder and walked out to the quinjet Natasha had left outside on the garage roof. She'd somehow managed to land it in a very small space; I doubted she'd ever stop amazing me.

I buckled the Agent in, in the back and then jumped up front with Natasha. We were off.

**Just to remind you guys there's a poll on my profile to determine who gets paired with Vlad. It would really help if you could vote, 'cause I seriously don't know who he should be with...**


	4. Suits Suck

**HELLO PEEPS OF FANFICTION! (Sorry I'm a retard at the moment... it comes with the whole Christmas package for me...) Anyhow, this is my Christmas prezzie to you guys, and well if you don't celebrate Christmas then consider it a random gift for no particular reason :) **

**CHAPTER 4! I can't believe they're 4 chapters! *faints* and let me know if you saw the ending of this chapter coming :)**

We landed on the hellcarrier and immediately got instructions from Fury, geez the guy doesn't waste time does he?

"Romanoff, meet Rogers and Banner by quinjet bay 9." **(1)** Natasha sighed before notifying Fury about the Agent, who growled "Tell Coulson to get her."

Natasha sighed again then nimbly got up from her seat and stalked out of the quinjet to go and meet, whoever Rogers and Banner were, even though her clothes were still a mess, from saving me.

"Dracula," Fury paused "how quickly can you get to Germany?"

* * *

I wandered around quietly in the hall, it was beautiful in its architecture and so on and the music fitted it. But oh my fucking god was I bored! I didn't particularly like classical music; I liked more modern music like Pendulum and Green Day for example. Not classical, just no. And then to top it all off I wasn't allowed to wear my posh vampire leathers. Apparently they'd 'stand out to much'. Fucking Fury and his fucking 'blending in', I'd rather stand out thank you.

I snorted and earned a few strange looks from random people. They really shouldn't look at me like that.

So I was wearing a suit. Yeah you heard me a suit. A motherfucking suit.

Though as far as suits went this one wasn't too bad I supposed, it was plain black with a white shirt and a black tie. Though I would have preferred it if there was some red, red was good.

"Dracula, are you in position?" Fuck off Fury, how am I supposed to concentrate and see if he does turn up (they weren't sure but sent me on a hunch, then it was confirmed by the cross match.) with him yelling in my ear.

"Yes Fury I'm in position."

"It's Director to you."

"Do you want to be drained Fury."

"Dracula..." He growled, it really wasn't that scary I was more afraid of Coulson after only a short conversation than Fury.

"Put Agent Coulson on the com."

I heard a slap then a grunt that sounded like Fury and then a triumphant sigh from Coulson.

"Vladimir, how's the suit suiting you?" He laughed at his own joke (which made him even scarier).

"Next time I pick my own clothes. Oh and you don't get to pick my battle suit either."

"Damn, I had so many ideas as well."

"CONCENTRATE DRACULA!" Fury bellowed in Coulson's connection. I winced and was about to reply when I heard a smack then a whimper from Fury.

"Keep up the good work Vlad." Coulson said happily. Geez the guy could even keep his boss in line.

I sighed and used my telepathy, he was nowhere in range, he was far away. And I seriously needed to get a drink before I went on my own killing spree. I grumbled and notified Coulson who gave the affirmative, before I walked to an empty corridor and did a Clint. I found the vent and hopped in.

I really hated these cramped metallic places (reminded me of Argentilium) but it was necessary, I really needed a drink.

I quickly drank my bottle of soy blood (I'd stuffed one in a non-descript backpack in the vent earlier), it felt so good to get rid of the burn; well it was gone for awhile at least. I calmly sorted out the bag and the bottle before jumping and banging my head on the vent, because of the screaming and shouting coming from inside the hall and in my ear.

"FUCK!"

I rushed out of the vent (denting it, but at least I didn't drag it all down...) leaving the backpack and speeding out to the hall. I stopped and crashed into a fallen chair, the place was empty.

Damn he'd gotten them outside.

I growled before I ran out in time to see the people being trapped by the madman, 4 holograms of him, hmm... I could have some fun here. Before Natasha got here with Rogers (whoever he is) and spoiled my fun. Of course I wouldn't let him kill anyone. I'd just have fun up until he got to that point, then I'd be serious.

I crept over and crouched behind a holographic Loki, while the real Loki yelled,

"KNEEL!"

The people knelt.

"STAND!" I yelled from behind holographic Loki.

The people stood.

"I SAID KNEEL!" Loki yelled with anger, haha sucker.

The people knelt.

"I SAID STAND!" I yelled in my impersonation of Loki.

The people stood.

"KNEEL!"

"STAND!"

"KNEEL!"

"STAND!"

"KNEEL!"

"KNEEL!"

"STAND!"

I laughed as I managed to confuse Loki into telling them to stand. This was so much fun.

"Get on with it Vladimir." Fucking Coulson, ruining my fun.

"Fine." I breathed at the voice in my ear.

As I'd been distracted by Coulson and my thinking of a way to get the bastard without having to mind wipe everyone here. Loki had managed to get them all to kneel and was in the process of firing blue stuff at an old guy.

Stupid Loki, you never attack the nice old people.

I ran out from behind holographic Loki and used all of my speed to get to the guy and protect him. It wasn't enough. I'd never felt more hopeless than in that situation then. I was a vampire; I had super speed, strength and a whole horde of other 'super powers'. Yet none of these would help me to save him.

I'd barely got around holographic Loki by the time the energy was about to hit.

I sighed a huge sigh of relief as a red, blue and white blur intercepted the blast. I didn't relax though; I had a holographic Loki coming at me, fan-fucking-tastic.

I listened as Rogers (I assumed it was him) or Captain America if you prefer, started a whole speech to Loki about World War 2. Really dude I have loads of respect for you and everything, but there's a time and a place for an elaborate speech and this wasn't it.

I currently had my hands full dealing with a not-so-holographic-Loki. It wasn't fun; all of the punches I made went through him like air. But the ones he made... fuck me... they hurt like hell. Even for a dammed vampire.

I hissed as his not-actually-holographic-spear cut across my stomach.

"Now listen here Coulson and Fury if I'd been wearing my own clothes and not this dammed suit, I wouldn't have a great gaping cut on my stomach." I hissed, I got silence in return.

I growled as I dodged holographic Loki's blow, only to be attacked by the other two.

I stumbled back as they all rounded on me. Yeah I know I'm a vampire I shouldn't be backing away from holographs (from anything really). But you see, there's one teeny tiny detail, they're fucking holographs. And to top it all off they can hurt me but I have no way to repay that favour.

I was forced to keep backing away from the holographs and soon found myself back to back with Rogers (we both jumped when our backs collided). He was trying to deal with the real Loki while I was trying to deal with the holographs, and it wasn't working.

I switched lines on my com and started planning with Rogers.

"Look I'm confident I can take Loki out." I said, I mean 1) I wanted revenge 2) I'm a fucking vampire and I can actually hurt that one.

"No, you're not going against him on your own."

"Bullshit. I can do this."

Our argument continued for a while, until it finally went in my direction after I took a stab to the shoulder from 'fake Loki number 3'.

"Look these bastards aren't going anywhere until he gets hit, I can do that."

"Fine, but you do it my way." He sighed, defeated.

"We'll see." I never said I could take authority well...

* * *

"Understood?"

"Yeah Cap, I'm not thick."

"Get on with it then."

Seriously I hoped he wasn't like that out of fights...

I growled once before jumping and flying into the night sky, leaving Cap to deal with all four for a bit. As I vanished from sight all Loki's turned full focus onto Cap, assuming (wrongly) that I'd wimped out.

I dropped down silently behind the real Loki and grinned, letting my fangs slip out. I heard Cap gasp, so they hadn't told him I was a vampire... well he'd have found out some day. I stood behind Loki before I wrapped one arm around his neck and the other over his chest so he wouldn't be able to escape.

I tugged his head back and went for the kill on his neck, my thirst at the forefront of my mind as I watched the blood pulse through his veins. I pressed my fangs against his skin, about to sink them in-

"VLADIMIR DO NOT BITE HIM!" Coulson screamed down the ear piece.

I sighed and moved my fangs away; I whimpered and pouted like a baby. That was until Loki tried to escape.

Growling I grabbed his neck again before grabbing one of his arms and twisting it around and up his back. He hissed in pain.

"Now I could do worse Smurf." He shut it so I grabbed his other arm and twisted it like the other one, he wasn't going anywhere.

I noticed (finally) that Cap was still fighting the others, and losing though he didn't have wounds like me. God I'd fared worse than a 90 year old man... then again I'm not exactly young.

Shrugging, I twisted Loki's arms even more.

"Call them off."

"No." He laughed, I hated him but well I had to admire him for that. He had a vampire at his neck and he laughed.

"Fine, you brought this on yourself." Keeping both of his arms in place with one hand I grabbed his head and snapped it back (not breaking his neck) before I zeroed in on his neck.

He grimaced before he started talking.

"FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE!"

"Well that was disappointingly easy."

"DRACULA!"

"SHUT UP FURY!"

* * *

"Piss off."

Tony Stark/Iron Man was getting on my nerves.

He'd arrived to the blaring of AC/DC; now don't get me wrong, they're brilliant. But Stark had almost been too late and he had the arrogance (or ignorance, take your pick) to flitter in and attempt to stare 'reindeer games' down. Acting like he'd saved the fucking day. No mate I saved it.

So then he'd called Loki Reindeer Games, and Loki told him to piss off.

"Aren't you gonna tell him off for that?"

"No, he did what I was about to do, and his name's Smurf not Reindeer Games."

"I actually prefer Smurf." Nice one Loki.

I had actually noticed that Loki had begun to relax, like a whole lot of tension had left him. I wondered and was about to ask when he suddenly tensed up like an ironing board again. Hmm, must have been my imagination.

Stark was about to say something when Rogers came jogging over after he'd seen the pilot down to land (he was nowhere near as good as Natasha), and took Loki from me.

I let Loki be taken, but was distracted by a new scent in the air and a feeling... someone... I turned and stared in the direction I thought it came from. They'd been here recently, only a vampire could move that quick.

"So are you coming with us?"

I barely heard Stark's question. That scent, so familiar... so... what... so... who...

"I'm flying." I replied absent-mindedly before pinpointing the scent and taking off, leaving a gawking Tony Stark in my wake.

* * *

I landed in a clearing; this was where the scent stopped/landed or whatever. It wasn't much of a place but it practically reeked of the scent, yet I still couldn't pinpoint it. Damn, I felt like I really should know this person, like really. But well I couldn't tell.

It was clear that whoever's scent I'd followed lived here, there was a small house-type-shack-type-thingy, in the corner and sets of footprints and other signs of life. Even if there were cobwebs and other such crap everywhere...

I dragged in a breath, inhaling deeply in order to catalogue the scents, and then it hit me. I knew who it was, the scent. It was her!

Waves of joy coursed through my veins, and I (inwardly) whooped. We'd split and gone separate ways after awhile of travelling together after shit had hit the fan.

I grinned like a kid and ran for the door of the shack-house-thingy. As I got there it opened and I was met with the smiling face I'd been longing to see. I almost sobbed (I caught myself just in time...) as I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her in a giant bear hug. I heard her sniffle (she'd deny it later undoubtedly) as she grabbed me as well.

I smiled feeling content for awhile; it was great to have her back. As much as we'd both deny it later, I'd missed her and judging by her reaction she'd missed me to. I felt warmed by that, she'd missed me.

"Ingrid." I breathed smiling.

**(1) I completely and utterly made that up, totally. So it is most likely a load of bull, but I didn't know how else to do it...**

**Thanks for reading good people! I've now decided who Vlad's being paired with, and I'm thinking what's gonna happen might (hopefully) surprise a few people :) So did ya see it coming? **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D **


	5. He's Back

**I'm so sorry it took so long guys! I had GCSE's and other crappy stuff, mainly school going on. I have to say a huge THANK YOU to every one who's reviewed or faved or followed! And I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes that are bound to be in this chapter since I wrote it on my tablet which doesn't have spell check so yeah... and I know it's not very long but I felt like I needed to get something on here! I hope you enjoy it :)**

"Vlad," Ingrid said pulling back from our hug and staring at me, I hope she found everything satisfactory. "You look good." she smiled softly (yeah I know when did Ingrid ever smile? But she'd changed for the better). I stepped back and stared at her, took her in. It had been so long since I'd seen her. She'd gotten better, she'd been really ill for awhile; it had been their entire fault obviously.

She'd grown her hair out again, it was long and feathered, like it had been when we were younger. A lot younger...

She was less stressed looking, without the worry of them (and not being so evil and set against me helped...), she'd lost the stress wrinkles and looked so much younger. Her eyes had changed as well, weirdly, that wasn't normal even for vampires. They weren't her original blue, they were silver. But hey, nothing was normal about the Draculas.

"So do you." I smiled, though my happiness at seeing Ingrid again soon faded into concern. Why had she revealed herself now? What was happening?

Ingrid noticed my apprehension and sighed, she had explaining to do. "Come in Vlad."

I followed Ingrid into her home, it wasn't much, but it was hers. I knew that feeling, all to well.

We settled ourselves down in her living room (well I supposed it was her living room), there was a mini fridge in the corner. Taking a deep breath, I realised that it was human blood, but the kind you'd nick from a blood bank, no she hadn't stored dead people in there. Ingrid raised an eyebrow and confirmed my thoughts with two words, "Blood bank." I nodded and a small smile appeared on my face, she'd improved to my way of thinking so well, (well she still wouldn't touch soy-blood, but at least she wasn't killing people for her blood).

"They're planning something Vlad." Those few words took away any happyish thoughts from my head.

* * *

I sighed and stared at Ingrid, what I'd just heard, well it wasn't good to say the least.

"Do you want to join SHIELD and stay with me? Or not? I could use all the help I can get, even if I am the chosen one." I spat the last words. The bloody chosen one thing, always there, always a pain in the ass and always influencing the people who could have been my friends. Ingrid, truth be told, was the only one to treat me the same, even when I was the chosen one. And I was really grateful for that.

She raised an eyebrow at the venom I used only for those two words, she knew (not that it wasn't painfully obvious) that I hadn't even wanted to be a vampire never mind being the chosen one.

"Yeah, why not? Might be fun, bite some random aliens. Hmmm," she trailed off wistfully "alien blood. Now what would that taste like?" she looked so, young and innocent, when she had that look on her face. But it was again painfully obvious that 'alien blood' wasn't the only reason she was doing this.

There may be other reasons, like protecting her little brother (dream on Vlady), but I'd have thought it was one of the same reasons I was doing it for, chaos. We both loved destruction and mischief (not to mention killing alien things). The Avengers would be perfect for both of us. And how was it Coulson put it? The rest were a bunch if misfits, just like me (therefore like Ingrid as well).

I sighed and stood from the surprisingly comfy couch, and glanced at Ingrid who without prodding stood as well and sped around, gathering any possessions she wanted. When she was done, I once again took the opportunity to bask in the fact, that the second most powerful vampire ever (I was the first obviously) was with me and on my side. She had nowhere near as much power as me, obviously. But after dad was murdered by them, she gained his power and the Dracula family's power (I had the most power so the crest its self saw it fit to give it to the oldest, and dad had kind of ordered it, as a last ditch attempt at keeping his little girl safe, I was the chose one, I didn't need -or want- more power. Ingrid got it, and that mended the final strays of our bond, it was mostly healed anyway.)

We left quickly, leaping into the sky with the grace that came with being a vampire.

* * *

When we arrived at th Hellcarrier it was to a huge amount of Agents gawking at us, apparent humans, flying. We hovered in the air for a little bit, I was looking to see if I recognised anyone, still and quiet. Ingrid though... yeah, not so much.

She turned in the air to smirk at me, her eyes allight with mischief and chaos. Oh crap. Oh shit. Oh fuckeration. I knew that look.

"Ingrid!" I growled, using a little bit of my Chosen One specialness for intimidation. My voice ringing accross the space between us, and vibrating with a dark shiver (don't ask how that's possible, it just is).

Ingrid just smiled sweetly and took off, swooping down gracefully towards the gaping Agents (seriously, they should be better trained than this). She came to a sudden and abrupt stop in front of the crowed, hovering above the Hellcarrier's surface, and she snarled, showing her gleaming white fangs and glowing red eyes. She laughed manically as a pair of fireballs lit each hand, and she bared her teeth at the group.

The Ageents didn't stay around for long, they fled in all different directions. Some feld into the Hellcarrier, some under various objects, cars, planes and the like. Though the most amusing of all, was the fact that the majority went and hid behind one Agent in particular, each trying to touch said Agent, though in a place that wouldn't earn them imminent death by thigh-choking.

Natasha scowled at the Agents around her, slapping at hands trying to touch her and muttering curses in so many different languages, that even I didn't understand a lot of them (what with being immortal there's a lot of time to be had).

I flew next to Ingrid and rolled my eyes at her, she smiled back, she'd enjoyed that even more than I had.

"Charming Ingrid, charming."

"It's Cushelle actually," she smirked "get it right Vladdy."

"I can't believe you actually used that," I muttered as I landed then walked towards Natasha "and I can't believe I fell for it."

We walked side by side to Natasha, the Agents parting for us then closing after us, like a Mexican wave.

"Sorry about that," Natasha just rolled her eyes at me then looked curiously at Ingrid "Natasha this is Ingrid Dracula, my sister. Ingrid this is Natasha Romanoff otherwise known as the Black Widow."

They shook hands confidently, I had a feeling they'd get along well, both strong, confident and deadly (not to mention scary) women.

It woul also help that Natasha would probably be able to hold her own against Ingrid (if not kick her ass, especially if she had a stake). And the fact that the Agents had all run from Ingrid scuttling behind Natasha, and their sense in style, though Ingrid was obviously much more morbid.

"Come on in you two," Ingrid smiled as she was invited into the base of the Hellcarrier, I smirked I was already able to go in. I'd been invited once, didn't need it again.

"Thank fuck for that!" I heard Fury bellow from over the bridge, I sighed and walked closer to Natasha, Fury was more than a little wary of her. I looked up questioning Fury, to find him leaning over the railing and glaring at me with his one eye. "Vladimir's finally decided to grace us with his presence! How about that! I'm not sure that it's not a mirage though..."

I glared at him, a little of my anger was rising and things generally went haywire when I ended up angry.

"The Chosen One finally arrives, his royal highness." Fury mocked as he bent low in a bow, unfortunately for him there was a very visible vein in his neck. I'd never asked to be the Chosen One, I'd never even wanted to be a vampire, and even if I had to be these things then no one ever bowed to me or called me royal. Ever.

I tried my best to regain my failing control, my anger reaching the end of its tether. I faintly felt all of the Agents in the room stairing at me, wary and slightly afraid. Fear, the smell of it spurred my other side on, he fed on it.

As if detatched the hand Natasha placed on my shoulder was barely felt, and Maria's heated glare at Fury was unseen. My vision was on Fury and Fury alone, a tunneld vision tinged around the edges with red. My anger bubbling up inside as he threatned to take over, I struggled to fight him back. I was loosing inch by precious inch.

"I suppose you expect us to kneel before you and obey your every command."

I snapped, with that one scentence, he took control as anger washed over me, forcing all of him out as he clashed with me. This hadn't happened for years.

My head flew back with a sharp crack as the force of him, rushed upon me. All eyes turned to me at the sound, then those very eyes widened with what happened next.

My eyes turned pitch back right in front of them, my full set of fangs slipping out without a sound and gleaming pure white in the sudden dimness of the room. The whole place darkned as my anger pulsated out of me in waves, sending crackling electricity and the boom of thunder through the place.

Without thought I sped up next to Fury, there faster than anyone could follow. I stood before him, looming inspite of my height disadvantage. Fangs gleaming and eyes blacker than the black hole, my hair and clothes moving with static from the electricity that my anger was creating. I growled low and deep in my throat, the sound blasting out in a feral snarl as my features twisted, no longer handsome with the Dracula genes.

I didn't notice the others in the room, they all looked wary, even Coulson. I only had a faint sense of Natasha at my side, with her hand still on my shoulder and her arm around mine, I must have carried her when I sped.

Ingrid had been but a split second behind me, she seemed torn between giving Fury what for, for treating me like that and stopping me from doing something I'd regret. She stood uncertainly by my side.

I glared at Fury, my whole focus on him and making him understand and fear me like any normal person should. I wanted to cause him so much pain, to bite him and let him writhe in pain from unneccessary venom, to turn him into stone then smash the stone bit by bit.

I wanted to make him understand that he didn't know me, nobody knew me, only Ingrid and Clint and to some degree Natasha. Fury did not know me. He'd understand by the end of this.


End file.
